The Bennett Revolution!
by BrookeChloeBlairBennet265
Summary: When One Of Her Ancestress Come Hunting Her Dreams And Make Her Know How Truly Evils Vampires Are, Bonnie don't Know That Dreams Is Not The Only Thing Amilia Has Decide The Hunt. She Decide That The Bennett Must Clam What Is Them The Have Sins Ever And This Begin With Bonnie. Bonnie Harem: Klonnie/Bamon/Stefonnie...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In This Fiction The ****Mikaelson ****Was ****Not ****The ****First**** Vampire ****Family ****This ****Has**** More ****Older**** Vampire But ****The ****Mikaelson ****Family ****Has ****Something ****Special ****And ****You ****Will ****Find ****What****, ****It's**** A Harem ****Bonnie**** Fiction But ****It ****Will**** More Be A ****Klonnie****,****Bamon ****And ****Of**** Cours ****Stefonnie, I Want The Explain Why The Bennett's Line Has Been More Older Than Any One And Also So Powerful,Special And Unique, And Bonnie Mother Didn't Leave Bonnie Because Of Elena OMG This Was The Worst thing Ever Of This Season It Was For A Reason But Bonnie Didn't Know Wish One Her Mother Didn't Tell Her It May Be Dark Or Drama And You Will Find That Her Mother Will Come Back To Her And This Time Really Want The Create A Connection And Again For Wish Reason Oh Bonnie Power May Also Be OMG, And They Will Also Been A Big Thing About The Lackwood Family And The Salvatore Oh And It Will Be A Tiny Thing About The Gilbert And The Petrova But The First And Good Thing Will Be The Bennett And Every One Of The Line I'm A Big Fan Of Bonnie And The Bennett And There Will Also Been A Dark Bonnie And You Will Know The Reason For That, Well That It...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**ENJOY!**_

She was looking at stars that her and her grams had put on her ceiling when she was 13 and they still shine like the first day, Her eyes closed by them self and in once the her soul was flying with the other in the Neverland,

When she open her eyes she was in some old woods, wait she remember that place this is not some old woods this is a cemetery and no whatever cemetery the it was where all the Bennett line was buried, but here was nothing, where was all the Bennett's headstone, than in once was she saw a woman come stand behind her who make he jump the hell out of her and an other stand next to the first then an other and a other this was a full file she could tell all the woman was color woman, it was like in the army file and she stood like she was the captain and they all had some big card in they hand like a pan card, she read the first one and there it stood in frond of her,

**NAME: LÏELIA BENNETT**

**AGE:17**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

She Touch The card

_She saw the Lïelia been circle by 5 mens and then she saw Lïelia used her power to one of them the other jump on her and snap her neck, _

Oh my She put her hand around her neck she really did felt them snap her own neck, than she look at the woman in frond of her It was the first Bennett she read about her that woman was the first of her line it was so weird, she than go to the next woman and read the pan card,

**NAME: CAMILIAN BENNETT**

**AGE:25**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

She once Again Touch The pan card again the flash,

_this time she saw a lot of people around a show it seem she than look a head and saw Camilian up stage with a rope around her neck and saw that a priest was next to her an men Press a Button And Before Bonnie get what is happening Camilian is hung to a rope and again Bonnie could feel this dead too,_

When she open her eyes she was in frond of all those Bennett woman all those person was from the Bennett line,

Than she go look at the next person this time it was a men

**NAME: CONRAD BENNETT**

**AGE:28**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

A really handsome man with light green almost blue eyes,

This time Bonnie touch the man hand and a new flash,

_when she open her eyes she saw Conrad attached to a tree and she heard cry from a woman thats when she saw the worst thing ever, a woman was been raped by two man, she tried to used her power but nothing she tried the kicked them but nothing she was a ghost when the man was done his face changed to a vampire face and he dry the girl, _

_she could hear Conrad cursed and beg, cry, implored and in the end when he saw the woman die he implore for dead for the vampire to kill him right now or he will go earth and hell the find how the kill them, the vampire laugh to his face and leave him there still attached to this tree he try everything but nothing all he could do was pray for god the kill him or make him blind and deaf cause he was there in frond of his soul-mate who was with no breath and he knew that the wolf was about the come and finish the "rest" he pray to god for not the see this but nothing in the morning he could hear the wolf come, he try to make them go by screaming but nothing come out of his dry month, Bonnie couldn't look at this her face was full in tears she try everything the make the dog leave but nothing than she close her eyes and when she open it she saw in horror that Conrad was still on this damn tree and he was so skinny and his skin was so dry and she look at Conrad take his last breath and die there in the worst way ever, once again Bonnie feel the life come out of her when close her eyes she could feel the same that Conrad felt and all it was, was thankful that his pray was finely listening to, _

When Bonnie open her eyes she was once again in frond of the Bennett's line and all she could do was felt on her knee and cry the hell out of her, how could vampire been so cruel to her kind when they had nothing to do with they misery,

She stood up and clean the tears up, she continue the inspect the line but this time she look at the pan card but don't touch them she rather not know what those abomination had done to her family, so she continue

**NAME: ANNAYA BENNETT**

**AGE:43**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

**NAME: KAYLIA BENNETT**

**AGE:18**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

**NAME: STELLIA BENNETT**

**AGE:27**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE**

The Chock you could read On her face when she step to the next one, here Stood in frond of her one who you could tell was the exact same as her the same face same seize she read her pan card and stay in shock in what she saw,

**NAME: AMILIA BENNETT**

**AGE:24**

**CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE,WITCHES,WEREWOLF**

"what the hell" bitten her tong

Than in once the so call Amilia move her eyes and smirk to bonnie,

"Right, hell is were those have send me and it will be your turn soon." Say Amilia with a devil smile.

**A/N: I'm So SORRY FOR ALL MY MISTAKE, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIST LANGUAGE, OMG WHO IS AMILIA, Oh My I Look Soo Stupid Asking A Question That I Know The Answer, Euh Okay So Tell Me What  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I Didn't Contiue This Cause I Don't Now If You Guy's Like This Or Not, And That I Have Too Many Mistake And It Not Plasure The Read It So I'm Asking For Asistance I Write And Someone Correct My Mistake, So If Any One Can Help PLEASE!

But Till Then Here Is The Rest!

"Right, hell is were those have send me and it will be your turn soon." Say Amilia with a devil smile.

"You Can See me?" Even if it was stupid the say this that all that could come out of Bonnie month

Amilia role her eyes, How can someone who look like her ask a so stupid question, That what Amilia Thought, she step next to bonnie and stare at her face, Bonnie wanted step back she didn't like that look on this woman face and she also hated that a person was so close to her.

wow we do really look like each other, thought Bonnie the only different thing was the eyes, Bonnie had hers green/Hazel, Amilia Eyes was blue/Gris and that what make this woman so mysterious

"Are you going the stay there and look at me like am some old goust of yours, or are you fallow me and we will see who els there is in the vampire victim of the Bennett line So, Come little me And I will explain to you how they die and because of who, sins you don't want the touch your own blood line" The last line was say with some malice in the voice and a little smirk on the lips

"You the one who bring me here, Right?" Bonnie green eyes become dark now

"Well Bonnie did you really just understand this, oh my god are you sure you are a Bennett cause all I see is some stupid teen girl who is crying about some faith that she think can't be changed, so Bonnie are you coming with me or are you going still be here and ask stupid question, your choice little Bennett." that stupid smirk don't want the leave, thought Bonnie, She Step next to Amilia and They continue what Bonnie did before the person standing next to Amilia Was someone familiar to Bonnie

NAME: EMILY BENNETT

AGE:24

CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE

"Emily?"

Bonnie looked to Amilia Who still had that smirk on her lips.

"But this have nothing the do with vampire it's the conseil that burn them not vampire" Say Bonnie with determinate the tell Amilia That she was wrong but when she look at Amilia she could see that this was not a way the tell her wrong, Amilia eyes turn whit it was like she didn't have color on it, Bonnie was someone who was no easily scared but right now she was and for good reason

"Who do you think give the witches to the conseilor, it's that slut, whore Petrova doubblegang, and don't you ever contradict me, did I make my self clear?" Amilia say with this strong voice that moms used the tell her child what they did was sooo wrong and there is where Bonnie get that that woman was her ancestress and all what Bonnie can show is respect and nothing els

So all Bonnie could do is nodded and listen her she step next to the other and there is when she find the most Beautiful little girl ever this girl must be 11 years old And Her Skin Was Golden Her Eyes Where just like Amilia the same color just a little bit more blue, Her Little Nose, Her Pulple Lips were pink bloody that she had saw but didn't remember on who,

NAME: HELL HAVEAN BENNETT

AGE:8

CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE,WITCHES,WEREWOLF

when she didn't hear Amilia speak she look at her and couldn't tell the expression on her face it was so pain in it but also rage and regret, now that she look between Amilia And Hell She could see the resemblance between the (in her opinion) daughter and mother and before she that Amilia can Say any thing Bonnie go to next Bennett woman, Amilia Stan Next to Bonnie And Look At Her With this time a real smile, they did each one of the Bennett woman/Men who dead have been caused by a vampire, and then she come across from

NAME: SHELLIA BENNETT

AGE:46

CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE

"Grams?" Bonnie tears didn't wait the come.

Grams was just there like a doll and Bonnie did really want touch her grams but couldn't for anything in the world live her dead once again, Amilia just couldn't tell something els so she step to the next Bennett, there is where Bonnie don't get what the hell is happening and why did her mother was there

NAME: ABBYGEAL BENNETT

CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE

she wasn't dead just a vampire, there is where the little smirk from Amilia did a come back

"Deary once a vampire your soul die, and this my dear is your mommy soul, and that's why I will have wish that she will have die than be that abomination that walk on the earth"say Amilia without once of regret

That where Bonnie decide the put an end for this crazy thing that is happening to her and why is her ancestor torturing her like this.

"What is the point for all of this, is this some kind of game from where you coming from, calling "who will make our little Bennett break down the first" next to Emily there you come, why doing this to me, why right now when I finely put a end to our drama?" Bonnie yelled to Amilia,

The more she yell the more tears come down her face, and there is where she could say that she finely make Amilia act seriously about this situation

"You want the know why? that's why!"

she took Bonnie by the arm and put her to the next and last Bennett from the line, there where the chock come out and all tears and angry stopped coming from Bonnie she looked at the pan card

NAME: BONNIE VICTORIA BENNETT

CAUSE OF DEAD: VAMPIRE

"It always and will always be like this, why should we be the one pick the responsibility from those animals, when all we do in the end is paying the biggest prays and we don 't even take advantage of it and have no thanks for it and all we have left in the end is pain, loneliness, and for what the be take advantage of, NO FREACKING WAY!" Amilia was so angry god she could have kill some freaking supernatural thing if she come across, she continue.

"This have the end right now and I say this because all of this will end with you been paying the biggest prays ever, So I let Emily do her thing and all what we have from was Abby becoming like them so now it's my turn the be in the game and this is where Bennett's will be the scared and more powerful from all this is how I see it, and you my dear Bonnie will be the one that will shine from our kingdom and I will be the one who will guide you, now that this is say I will make you a big gift you must tack really care of this cause it may will be too much for your petite body but after all all I see in you is big!" In Her speech Amilia did have a mix of all emotion and all the emotion the only end was VICTORY

"What gift?" Bonnie did understand all of the speech of Amilia cause this was her worst nightmare and she don't want that the Bennett line end up with her or Lucie

When Bonnie ask her question Amilia had the most devil smile ever, even Klaus devil smile look more Angelique than hers.


End file.
